It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the new girl at McKinley. Her first day is met with a very feminine couple, a wheelchaired kid, the father of her daughter, and the head cheerleader that may, or may not, have a giant crush on her.
1. What a wonderful welcome to McKinley

**A/N: Ideas just come to me at random times. Quinns OOC. A lot. Apologies it's a little short, when I write it on paper it seems much, much longer. Just this much is 12 pages worth on notebook paper.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What a wonderful welcome to McKinley.**

"Outta my way, scamp." Quinn snapped at the red-haired boy as he tried to shove a camera in her face.

"New girl! I've got a few questions for you! My name is Jacob Ben Israel and I run a very successful blog!" The boy shouted over the chaos in the hall.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Quinn snapped again and pushed Jacob to the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, New girl-Pink hair, piercings, tattoos- where does she fit in at McKinley? Check back soon, this is JBI signing off." The boy-Jacob Ben Israel-spoke confidently into the camera as he stood up. Quinn huffed and walked past the kid, shoving people into lockers as she walked down the hall. Only an hour into this retched school and she already hated it. She felt like cursing out anyone who even bumped into her.

"Ay! New girl!" Quinn sighed as a kid in a wheelchair rolled up next to her.

"My name isn't "new girl", wheelchair." She muttered, turning towards the boy.

"Well, what is your name then?"

"Fabray. Quinn Fabray." She scanned the row of lockers for 131.

"That's a nice name. I'm Artie, Artie Abrams."

"And I care, why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I figured every new person needs a friend." Artie said with a genuine smile as they came to a stop in front of Quinn's locker.

"Why would you want to be friends with me? You're…nice."

"You're probably nice too, Quinn. Deep down." Artie shrugged. Quinn huffed. "What's your next class?"

"AP English." Quinn muttered.

"Nice, me too. Could I walk with you?"

"Sure." Quinn shrugged as she opened her locker and placed her first hour book inside. They walked to the classroom in a sort of silence, Quinn passing a guy that looked familiar to her.

When they got to the classroom, Artie took his spot, leaving Quinn to stand at the front of the room.

"Ah, you must be Lu-"

"Quinn! I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Quinn quickly cut of her teacher.

"Right, right, my apologies. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Quinn Fabray. Quinn, I am Mrs. England. Would you please introduce yourself a little?"

Quinn shrugged. "I'm Quinn. I came from Columbus. Fuck with me and uh, well you don't wanna know what'll happen if you fuck with me." The class let out a small laugh, but Quinn zeroed in on the brunettes in the front row, one clad in a cheerleading uniform and one had a squirrel, or was it a mowhawk? On top of his head.

"Language, Ms. Fabray." Mrs. England stated and Quinn shrugged, her eyes still locked on the couple in the front row. "Please take your seat next to Mr. Puckerman."

Puckerman. That name sounded so familiar but she couldn't think of where she had heard it before. She took a seat next to the mowhawked boy where the teacher pointed. She slumped back in her chair and pulled out her notebook, starting to doodle aimlessly. It wasn't until a note landed on her notebook that she looked up from her paper.

'_Sup hottie? The names Puck.'_

Quinn rolled her eyes. _'That sounds like a porn stars name.' _She replied, sliding the note to her left.

'_Would you star in the porn with me?' _

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the boy and rolled her eyes when he winked. _'In your dreams, Fuckerman.'_

'_You certainly will be.'_

Quinn sighed and doodled some more, feeling like she had someone watching her the whole time. She looked over and saw the brunette on the other side of Puck was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at the girls hard look. When the girl looked away with a glare, Quinn sighed and continued her doodling. The bell finally rang and Quinn gathered her things, ignoring Puck trying to flirt with her.

"Stay away from me, Fuckerman." She muttered, furrowing her brow when she heard a slap against skin followed by a manly "ouch". She looked up to see Puck rubbing the back of his head and the girl glaring at him.

"Noah, you _have_ a girlfriend." The girl stated coldly.

"Damn Rach, calm down. I was just kidding around." He mumbled, making Quinn smirk.

"Next time, keep your paws off me, kay Fuckerman?" She said as she walked towards the door.

"Keep your eyes off my man, Pinky." The cheerleader-Rach, Rachel?- stated.

"Oooh, I'm so hurt. Pinky? Oh no, I'm mortified!" Quinn mocked, the smirk still plastered on her face. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled Puck out by the hand. Quinn followed not too far behind, walking slowly to her locker. On the right of her locker was a rather flamboyant kid, talking to a boy who either had way too much gel in his hair or really needed a shower. She pushed past Jacob Ben Israel once again and walked up to them, no-so-subtly eavesdropping as she opened it.

"I'm telling you Blaine, Sebastian just wants to get into your pants."

Quinn opened her locker loudly, startling the flamboyant boy.

"Oh! I didn't see you there." He said, clutching his heart while gelboy-Blaine, apparently- stifled a laugh.

Quinn smirked and set her English stuff in her locker.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. Seems like we'll be seeing an awful lot of each other." He said with a soft smile, taking Blaine's hand in his own. "This is Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn stated, grabbing her Geometry book. The bell rang and Kurt and Blaine scurried off, hand in hand. Quinn shut her locker loudly and walked off, eventually finding her class.

She walked in late and sighed when she saw the only available seat was next to Rachel, Puck's cheerleader of a girlfriend.

Ignoring the teacher, she sat down and pulled out her notebook, well aware of the death glare the brunette was sending her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She muttered, glancing up at Rachel. Rachel hardened her glare and glanced up at the board before pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling something down, shoving it towards Quinn.

'_Stay away from Noah.'_

Quinn rolled her eyes. _'__He __was hitting on __me__.'_

'_I don't care! He obviously has a thing for you and you're not doing anything to stop it._

'_Why should I?'_

'_Because if you do you'll have the head cheerleader on your side.'_

'_Nah, I don't want any of your cereal to eat.'_

Rachel huffed and crinkled up the paper, tossing it towards the trash can. Quinn smirked and leaned back in her chair.

_This is going to be a_ great _year._

* * *

"You're the head cheerio, Berry. Don't let some pink-haired punk walk in and steal your man." Santana stated, re-applying her makeup.

"I'm not worried about her stealing Noah away from me, San. I'm afraid I'll leave him for her." She whispered, leaning against the bathroom wall. Santana gave her a strange look.

"Look tiny, I know your sexuality and all, but are you sure your gaydar went off?"

Rachel shrugged. "Yeah, it did. If she's not a lesbian, the she's at least bisexual, like me."

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"Then you've got yourself a dilemma." Santana shrugged and went back to her make-up. "What'd you say to her?"

"I snapped at her to stay away from Noah." She whispered.

"I'm guessing you don't want her to know about your potential feelings for her?"

Rachel shook her head and smoothed her pleated skirt.

"Then you're on the right track."

"I really hope you're right." Rachel sighed as they walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Quinn was tossing her books in her bag when Puck approached her locker. "Hey pretty lady." He said, that smirk still on his face.

"What do you want, Fuckerman?" She scoffed.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to work on that History paper together."

"You don't have history, Puck." She glared at him.

"So?"

"You have a girlfriend." She stated as she shut her locker.

"Look, here's my address if you change your mind." He said, handing her a piece of paper. She examined it, and her eyes widened when she recognized the address and everything fell into place.

"Oh my god…" She whispered and Puck furrowed his brow.

"What?" He asked, clueless.

"You're not going to sleep with me-"

"Damn."

"Let me finish. You're not going to sleep with me… because you already have."

Puck furrowed his brown once more.

Sighing, Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out a picture of her in sophomore year, making Puck's eyes widen.

"Holy shit! Luce, I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Puck stammered quietly, trying to not draw attention.

"It's these little things called makeup and hair dye." She rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised I didn't recognize that stupid little squirrel on your head."

Puck frowned. "It's not stupid!"

"Oh just save it Puck! You and I, we need to talk. Your place, five o'clock." She scoffed before walking down the hall, smirking at a worried Rachel. Rachel glared and her and walked up to Puck, the worried look reclaiming her face.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked quietly, her voice wary.

Puck shook his head. "No, she's just going to help me study." He explained, leaning against the locker.

"Okay… I believe you." Rachel replied, not-so-sure as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

* * *

Quinn sighed and adjusted her makeshift ponytail, grabbing the diaper bag from the seat next to her. She got out and opened the backseat, pulling Beth from her booster seat. She had gone and picked her up from Shelby's, after explaining to the woman that she was going to go see the father. Shelby complied, because she wanted Beth to know her parents. Carrying the toddler to the door, she knocked loudly and sighed while she waited for it to open.

When Puck answered the door, his eyes went bug-eyed.

"Who's that?" He asked, motioning Quinn inside.

"This is Beth. Beth," She said, getting the 2 year old's attention. "This is your dad."

Puck widened his eyes to no belief. Was he really that careless?

"T-that's… my…d-daughter?"

All it took was Quinn nodding "yes" for Puck to fall backwards, fainting.


	2. Secrets, Shelby and kissing, oh my

It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn Ch. 2

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**There's a part in here (You'll see what I mean) That literally wrote itself. I'm feeling kind of iffy about it, so if my readers don't feel like it's the right time for something of the sorts, please let me know. I have no idea how this story is going to turn out, so I don't know how fast I should move it. But please let me know, and if I keep having second thoughts about it I'll just rewrite it.**

**A/N 2: I know I promised getting this out earlier, but Monday night I went through an emotional phase while writing this where I couldn't stop telling myself that my writing is shit, I can never get my characters right along with my roleplaying. I'm trying my hardest to get back on track, and I've got many other stories that I might get into if this one doesn't work out. I really love writing, but if I don't feel like I'm good enough, I might just stop. It's already led to a breakdown, which luckily my wifey and one of my closest friends were there to comfort me for. I enjoy writing, but sometimes I wonder if it's all worth it.**

**Anywhore, here's chapter two.**

QRQRQRQRQRQR

Quinn sighed and set Beth down, letting the two-year-old run into her fathers' living room before she went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and threw it on Puck's head.

"The fuck?" He exclaimed, shooting up and brushing water from his eyes.

"Get up!" Quinn quietly shouted, walking after the little blonde. "Beth's been anxious to meet her father."

Puck's eyes widened. "That wasn't a dream?"

"No, Noah. It wasn't." Quinn stated, picking up the blonde and handing her to Puck.

"What happened to calling me Fucker-"

"No swearing around Beth!"

"Sorry!" Puck looked at Beth and his eyes instantly softened, a smile forming on his lips. "She looks just like you."

Quinn smiled softly and walked over to where the duo was standing.

"How do you take care of her, with school and stuff?" He asked, letting Beth play with his hand.

"I don't. Her adoptive mother lives in Lima, and lets me see her when I have the chance." She explained, fighting a tear in her eye about the memory of giving up Beth to the woman.

"Who's her mom?" He asked, leading Quinn into the living room.

"Shelby Corcoran."

His ees widened slightly but he played it off as making a face at Beth.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"Move it ladies!" Rachel shoulted, earning a look from Sue Sylvester. "Keep those knees high or it's a hundred suicides for each second you slack!"

Quinn watched on from the bleachers, her second day going much smoother than the first. It was surprising, how harsh the "Cheerios"-what a name for a cheerleading squad, eh?- were during practice.

She heard about this club, New Directions-which Quinn had mistaken as "Nude Erections" at first- which she knew would single out one thing she loved doing, but it would automatically send her to the bottom of the social totem pole. According to Artie, a bunch of people she knew was in it- Kurt, Blaine, Puck, even Rachel. Maybe it would'nt be that bad, but Quinn wasn't about to take any chances. She didn't want to be labeled as the biggest loser in the loser group who sings about being happy when she wasn't. She hadn't been happy for a while.

Rachel looked over at the bleachers and smirked when she saw a mop of pink hair. Why would Quinn be watching them? She stayed on that thought for a moment, beore the whiz of Cheerio's running past her pulled her from her thoughts. "keep it moving, ladies, before Coach comes out and sees how much you're slacking!" She shouted, hoping that she didn't strain her voice. That'd ruin their chances at Regionals. Sue had given her the spot as captain, mainly because of her voice.

"You're killing us, Berry!"

"Can it Michaels! That's ten laps when you're done!" She smirked, chuckling at the glare she received from the freshman Cheerio.

Quinn watched on with amusement. Rachel seemed to be enjoying yelling at the cheerleaders. She bit her lip, reaching in her coat pocket and pulling out of her package of cigarettes. She needed to quit, it was damaging to her lungs but she couldn't help but enjoy the looks she'd get from girls. Some with want, some with jealousy, it made her laugh.

When an older woman walked out onto the field, she raised a bullhorn and told the girls to hit the showers. They oblighed, and Quinn lslowly dragged out her cigarette, taking long puffs. She felt relaxed, up until she heard, and felt, someone walking up the bleachers.

"That thing can kill you."

Quinn opened her eyes to be met with Rachel, her damn hair around her shoulders, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, a Cheerios bag in her hand. "Your point?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked, putting the cigarette out on her boot.

"I didn't think you didn't care that much." Quinn shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"Could you give me a ride home? Noah left and forgot to wait for me to be done with practice."

Quinn sighed and stood up, grabbing Rachle's hand and pulling her towards her bike. Rachel bit her lip. "Still want a ride, Berry?"

Rachel nodded and Quinn handed her the helmet.

"What're you gonna wear?" Rachel asked as Quinn got on the bike.

"I'll be fine." Quinn assured her and gently pulled her closer, helping her onto the bike. "Just wrap your arms around my waist."

Rachel did so and pulled herself flush against Quinn, humming softly as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn smirked and revved her engine before kicking off, the wind on her face. "Hey shorty," She muttered, nudging Rachel's head slightly. "Where am I taking you?"

_Your bedroom._ Rachel bit her lip, speaking as they approached the road. "186 Galloway."

Quinn nodded and turned down the road, increasing her speed a bit. Rachel buried her face in Quinn's neck to withstand the wind, and she soon found herself struggling to keep control. She moved further into Quinn's neck and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's pulse point, smirking at the purr that escaped Quinn's lips. "You like that?"

Quinn nodded stiffly, even as her mind was screaming at her to say no. Rachel had a boyfriend, and said boyfriend was Beth's father. She couldn't do this.

Rachel smirked and placed another kiss along Quinn's neck, humming softly as she started to suck on the skin gently. Quinn bit back a moan as she pulled into Rachel's driveway. "Berry, you gotta stop." She breathed out, turning off her motorcycle.

"Mmm, but I don't wanna." Rachel hummed and grazed her teeth over Quinn's neck.

"What about…Noah?" She fought back another moan by biting her lip.

"He won't care… come inside?"

Quinn sighed and got off the bike. "I thought you hated me. Wanted me to, 'Stay away from Noah.'" She used air quotes before running a hand through her hair. Rachel groaned and slipped off the helmet. "I mean, I'm all for hooking up, but when your boyfriend is my bro… I can't disrespect that." Quinn shrugged, leaning against the bike.

Rachel moved over to Quinn and started pressing kisses along her neck again. "Noah wouldn't have t find out. I'll tell you the truth after."

Quinn stepped away and put distance between herself and Rachel. "I'm not going to do that to Noah. I admit, you're hot but-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel pressing her lips to hers. Quinn wanted to pull away, but something was keeping her there, attached to Rachel by the lips. She slowly kissed back, and when their mouths parted she realized what that something was. Electricity, sparks. She felt sparks with Rachel.

When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing deeply. "I gotta go…" Quinn muttered, kissing Rachel's cheek and moving her to the side so she can get on her bike and drive off. Rachel stood there, biting her lip to hide a grin. She had to call Santana.

QRQRQRQRQRQRRQRQRQRQR

Quinn stopped her bike outside Shelby's house, sighing. She needed to talk to someone about what just happened. She couldn't talk to Noah, it'd hurt him. She quickly walked up to the door and knocked, smiling when Shelby greeted her with a smiling Beth.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" Shelby asked, bouncing Beth on her hip.

"Could I talk to you about something? I'd talk to my own mom, but she's out at the moment…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Of course. Come in." Shelby smiled and handed Beth to Quinn, the small blonde giggling loudly at getting to see Quinn again.

Shelby led them to the living room, sitting on the couch. "So, who is it this time? Is it a girl?"

Quinn furrowed her brow as she sat down and started bouncing Beth on her knee. "How'd you know?"

"You always come to me when it's a girl, Quinn. What's her name?" Shelby smiled warmly, clasping her hands together.

"Rachel. She's the head cheerleader. She kissed me today, and…. I think I felt sparks." Quinn smiled, letting Beth play with her fingers.

"Well, I say go for her."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She's Noah's girlfriend." Shelby's eyes widened slightly.

"You're talking about Rachel Berry?"

Quinn nodded. "She's amazingly beautiful, but just yesterday she was hating me. I'm so confused; I don't know what to do."

"Well, Lucy, there's something I have to tell you…"

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

"_Wait, hold up. You did _what?"

"I kissed her, San."

"_I get that much. I'm trying to figure out why you tried to seduce her when you've got Fuckerman."_

"I don't know. I just… wanted it, I guess. I felt something with her."

"_What'd you feel?"_

"Sparks."

"…"

"San?" Rachel bit her lip and lied back on the bed.

"_You felt sparks with her?"_

"Yeah, but there's one problem."

"_What?"_

"She thinks I hate her."

"_Prove her otherwise. She had to have felt something too."_

"What if she didn't, San?" Rachel bit her lip in slight worry, the situation playing out in her head.

"_You'll never know unless you ask her."_

Rachel nodded to no one. "Okay… I'll talk to her tomorrow. Thanks, San."

"_No problem, Munch. See you at practice tomorrow."_

Rachel sighed and hung up, running a hand though her hair. She was not looking forward to the next day.


	3. Authors Note

UPDATE:

To everyone who follows my stories:

I apologize for my long absence. I've been trying really hard to get these chapters up, and hopefully I will get them up within the next week. I just haven't had the muse to get down and do serious writing like I have been with these stories as that my depression is slowly coming back, and I'm trying really hard to cope with this.

As you have noticed, I have changed my penname. I did so because I felt like my old one didn't suit me well at all, and I needed a change.

The three stories I know that I am going to be continuing are my three main ones right now, It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn (Faberry), I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Pezberry), and Total Eclipse of the Heart (Nichel/Smytheberry). These three I have planned out, as well as another one that I know I will be posting soon, called We've Only Just Begun (Pezberry/Faberry), and that should be up shortly after the updates, or even before. That story will more than likely be my filler story, as that I have many chapters ahead written, so I may post chapters of that in between chapters for my other stories.

As for the rest of my stories, I will be putting the following on hiatus until further notice: I Kissed a Girl (Pezberry), Not Alone (Pezberry), and Take Me Away, the Great Escape (Kurtbastian). A couple of my stories will be put under complete, as that I have no intention of continuing them due to lack of interest, and a few of them will be deleted as that they were so horribly written that I just can not deal with them anymore.

I just wanted to inform you all that I am trying to get better, and I am trying to get back to writing as often as I can but it can get difficult with what goes on in my personal life as well as my mental health. I apologize for those of you that thought this was an update, and I hope that you will be patient with me as I try and beat my depression and get back on my feet. I love you all, you guys keep me motivated and keep me trying to write.

-PinkypromiseNSN.


End file.
